Struggles of Next Generation
by warlord1995
Summary: Story picks up right after the Epilogue and follow Weasley-Potter kids and their friends through their school years and beyond!


_Welcome to a Harry Potter Next Generation story everyone. I do want to make some things clear before starting the story: I will not be considering Cursed Child and its plot. I think Cursed Child throws off the dynamic of the Harry Potter universe if you ask me. Having said that I don't know if this story can be called canon compliant seeing as how Cursed Child is supposed to be part of the HP universe, but nevertheless I will try to write a good, engaging story._

 **Weasley-Potter family:**

 **Teddy Lupin:**

S/O Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks

Former Hufflepuff

Currently working as an Auror in training

 **Victoire Weasley:**

D/O Bill Weasley and Fleur Delcaour

7th Year Ravenclaw (It's widely accepted by the fans that she's two years younger than Teddy)

 **Molly Weasley:**

D/O Percy and Audrey Weasley

5th Year Ravenclaw

 **Dominique Weasley:**

D/O Bill Weasley and Fleur Delcaour

5th Year Gryffindor (Although it's never stated by JK Rowling, it's widely accepted by the fans that Dominique is a girl)

 **Fred Weasley:**

S/O George Weasley and Angelina Johnson

3rd Year Gryffindor

 **James Potter:**

S/O Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

3rd Year Gryffindor (Most of the fans think there's only one year between James and Albus, but if JK Rowling's twitter account is to be believed, James is two years older than Albus because he started going to Hogwarts in 2015 and Albus started in 2017)

 **Lucy Weasley:**

D/O Percy and Audrey Weasley

2nd Year Hufflepuff

 **Louis Weasley:**

S/O Bill Weasley and Fleur Delcaour

2nd Year Gryffindor

 **Rose Weasley:**

D/O Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

About to start her 1st year at Hogwarts

 **Albus Potter:**

S/O Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

About to start his 1st year at Hogwarts

 **Lily Potter:**

D/O Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

9 years old

 **Hugo Weasley:**

S/O Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

9 years old

 **Roxanne Weasley:**

D/O Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson

9 years old

 **Other than Potter-Weasley family:**

 **Loran and Lycan Scamander:**

Twin sons of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander

6 years old

 **Scorpius Malfoy:**

S/O Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass

About to start his 1st Year at Hogwarts

 **Erica Longbottom:**

D/O Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott

3rd Year Gryffindor

There will be characters of my own creation.

 ** _Dominique POV:_**

"Stop bullying people James!" Dominique said looking at the 3rd year angrily.

James was trying to get a first year to eat a nosebleed nougat.

"It's not fair Dom, last year you had no problem with this. You even laughed when I did it" James whined.

That was true, just a year ago Dom hadn't been so strict. And then, she hadn't been a prefect the year before. This year she was very keen on following school rules and doing her duty as a prefect (how hard could it be right?)

Dom didn't exactly have a good reputation in school (with most of the students anyway), teachers liked her because of her good grades but she was somewhat of a rule breaker, most of the girls in her year hated her because they were jealous and most of the boys did not have the courage to even speak to her because of her veela genes. Even when boys did speak to her, she knew their intention and of course that didn't stop Dom from snogging them mindless.

But this year, Dom had a chance of changing everything. Miraculously school had chosen her to be a prefect and she knew this would be her only chance at changing the perception school had towards her.

"Go find a compartment!" she said to a first year student looking horrified and turned to James.

"That was last year James, things are different now" and she walked towards her compartment and James followed her.

"I found your cousin bullying a first year Mol" she said to Molly who was sitting near the window.

"Yeah, act like he's not related to you at all Dom" Molly replied.

"Where's the other devil James?" Molly asked James.

"I assume you're talking about Fred. He's looking for a compartment with Erica and I'll join them as soon as they find one"

"You can have this one James, anyway Dom and I have to go to prefect meeting, we'll probably stay in the prefect compartment anyway" Molly told him and Dom knew why Molly wanted to stay in the prefect/head compartment. David Summer, the Head boy would be there and Molly had a huge crush on him.

"That'd be great Molly, thanks" James thanked her.

James turned to Dom and excitedly asked "And how long has it been going on?"

"What are you talking about James?" Dom asked looking very confused.

"Oh come on! I saw Victoire and Teddy snogging on the platform, you don't have to pretend anymore!" James said looking gleeful.

Dom was shocked and for a moment, it nearly showed on her face but she recovered quickly and said "That's none of your business James"

"Vic and Teddy?! That's so great!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's great" Dom said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice but neither James nor Molly noticed the sarcasm as they were busy smiling like idiots about the news. But Dom felt betrayed, why hadn't Vic said anything to her? They always shared such important news (Vic had been the first to know when Dom had received her prefect badge) and her sister had conveniently forgotten to mention her relationship with Teddy.

"Anyway, I'll go get Fred and Erica" James said and left the compartment.

Molly got up from her seat and said "Come on Dom, we have to leave, otherwise we'll be late for the meeting"

Dom got up to pick up her owl and her trunk and they left for the meeting.

"So, Vic didn't tell you about Teddy, huh?" Molly asked while closing the compartment door.

"Not a word!" Dom said a bit angrily and continued

"I mean all summer she said she was busy helping Teddy move into his new apartment, I should have realised that's what she meant"

"You can talk to her after the meeting about it" Molly told her.

"No thanks, if she doesn't want to talk to me about it, I have no desire to talk to her about it and that's that!" she said as if that was the end of the conversation.

"As you wish Dom" Molly said and they both walked quietly for a few seconds.

"I should've known helping someone move in meant making out in their new apartment" Dom mumbled to herself.

"You're going to try and embarrass Vic in the meeting, aren't you?" Molly asked as they arrived at the meeting.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mol" Dom said and took her seat next to a Hufflepuff prefect as Molly left to talk to David Summer.

Dominique and Victoire had a weird way of communicating. Anytime the one was angry at the other, they'd try either embarrassing or angering each other until someone gave in and apologized and Dom knew Vic hated being interrupted while she spoke (especially in front of so many prefects and head boy).

 ** _Victoire POV:_**

Throughout the meeting Dom had tried embarrass Victoire by calling her 'Queen Bee', 'Vicki' etc. When that didn't work, she had tried to irritate Victoire by shamelessly flirting with the Slytherin prefect Glen Nott (whom Victoire hated). Of course Victoire knew why (Hogwarts doesn't make you head girl for being stupid).

The moment James had seen her with Teddy she knew it wouldn't be a secret anymore and she also knew it meant Dom would try to jerk her around and she understood why, but it still angered her when Dom acted so immature in front of everyone.

Victoire knew she should've told Dom but every time she had tried, someone had either interrupted them or Victoire had lost the courage to tell her. Usually she was very open with Dom about everything but this had been very different. Even she hadn't been sure what was happening with her and Teddy for a few days and after that she'd been busy trying to spend as much time with Teddy as possible.

Someone interrupted her train of thoughts and she came to the realization that David was calling her name.

"Vic, are you even listening to me?" David asked.

"Sorry David, I was kinda distracted" Victoire apologized.

"As I was saying prefect schedule is done and I've given it to all the prefects and Davis will patrol the train first and others can take it after that" he finished.

"That sounds good, I'll make sure someone takes the round in an hour or so" Victoire said not paying too much attention to anything other than Dom. David nodded and sat next to Molly talking to her.

Dom was still busy with her outrageous flirting with Glen Nott. Dom could fake anything if she wanted to. Dom moved close to Nott (she was close enough to be sitting on his lap now) and clapped his hand gently and started laughing at something he'd said. And Victoire chose that moment to interrupt Dom.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Dominique?" Vic asked as if she was talking to a colleague and not her sister. Dom turned to her and said "Can't you see I'm busy Vicki?"

Victoire hated being called Vicki (that had been her nickname for 10 years), but she had forbidden everyone from calling her that when she started at Hogwarts(only Teddy called her that when they were alone).

"Now!" Victoire said with a stern voice and this time Dom got up but before leaving she turned to Nott and said "I can't wait to hear about your summer in Belgium Glen!" and then winked at him and followed Victoire.

As they got out of the compartment, there was no one near the door and they walked towards it.

"I'm sorry Dom, I know I should've told you before" Victoire apologized.

"I don't know what you're talking about Vicki!" Dom said in an irritating imitation of Victoire.

"Okay, first stop calling me Vicki, you know how much I hate that name and second, you want me to believe James did not blab to everyone about Teddy?" Victoire asked.

"Oh! that little thing? I heard about it but that can't be true right? I mean, aren't we supposed tell each other about everything? And since I you haven't told me, it can't be true right?" Dom was the most sarcastic person in her family.

"Okay, I really wanted to tell you Dom but every time tried to tell you someone either interrupted us or I just got distracted and I even said sorry already!" Victoire was almost pleading now.

"I can't believe I had to find out about it from James" Dom was starting to talk normally instead of sarcastically which meant she wouldn't be angry for long.

"Anyway, at least tell me how it happened now that we are here" as if she hadn't been trying make her angry all this time.

Victoire started telling her about her secret summer and by the end of the story Dom was smiling.

 ** _Albus POV:_**

Albus couldn't believe he was finally on the Hogwarts express. For years James had teased him to be a squib and Albus was glad James hadn't been right. Up until he got to the station, he had been very nervous about getting into Slytherin, but after his talk with his dad he was somewhat relieved (although he still did not want to be in Slytherin and wanted to avoid it if he could).

Albus noticed that Rose was giving a funny look to someone standing outside the compartment and saw a boy with blonde hair standing there and realised it was Scorpius Malfoy. For a moment, Albus got a bit nervous because he knew his dad and Malfoy's hadn't been on good terms in school, but before either Rose or Albus could ask what he wanted, a girl who was standing next to him spoke up "Do you mind if we sit with you? We were in some other compartment but some third years came in and told us to find one with first years and sent us out, it was rather rude you know"

"Sure, come in" Albus said to the girl and noticed that the girl that had spoken up had an American accent.

She was taller than most girls of her age, had brownish hair and hazel eyes and looked very confident. Both the girl and Scorpius came in and put their trunks up and took their seats and the girl turned to Albus and Rose and said "I'm Becky and this is Scorpius" she introduced the blonde boy sitting next to her.

"Hi, I'm Albus and this is my cousin Rose and we know who that is" Albus said pointing at Scorpius.

"Have you three met before then?" Becky asked no one in particular and it was Scorpius who spoke up this time "Our parents were in the school at the same time"

"Is that so? Then you must know each other well, I hear people who study together at Hogwarts end up being very close friends" the girl said

"No, our parents aren't really friends" Rose said a bit coldly and Scorpius seemed very uncomfortable.

"Too bad I guess. But I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, I've heard it's really amazing and I also hear Harry Potter gives a speech in the great hall in May every year and I can't wait to meet him" Becky seemed to be jumping up and down at the prospect of meeting Harry Potter and now it was Albus's turn to feel uncomfortable.

After that most of the train ride went smoothly. Turned out that Becky had grown up in America but they'd moved to England when she was nine because her mother wanted to come back home. For the most of the ride, Rose and Becky talked to each other (they both seemed to be very much into reading books and at the end it had almost become a competition to see who had read more books).

Albus and Scorpius sat there looking at each other awkwardly, smiling every now and then and talked mostly about their favourite Quidditch teams. By the end almost everyone in the compartment had become good friends (almost). Throughout the ride, Rose had ignored Scorpius either by keeping very quiet when he talked or by just giving him the cold shoulder when he tried to talk to her and after a while Scorpius stopped trying. It seemed that she had taken her dad's advice to her heart.

 ** _Rose POV:_**

Why was her cousin so stupid? Rose thought to herself as she walked towards the great hall next to Becky and Albus seemed to be right behind her with Malfoy. He could've just told Malfoy to find another compartment, that way the whole ride would've been not so uncomfortable (hadn't Albus heard what her dad had said right before they got onto the train?)

They finally entered a corridor where they met with Professor Slughorn who told Hagrid he would take care of them and Hagrid left them to join the staff table. As soon as Hagrid left, first years started talking and after a few seconds Professor Slughorn cleared his throat and started talking

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone, I'm Professor Slughorn, I'm the potion master of the school, so you know whom you have to find if you ever want an antinode for anything" And laughed to himself and continued "Usually, deputy head of the school takes care of sorting but Professor Longbottom had an emergency, so I have the chance to get this batch sorted"

And Slughorn continued like that for a while talking about how their House would be like their family and so one and finally finished after ten minutes and told the students follow him and everybody followed him into the great hall for the sorting ceremony.

As they walked Louis, Dom, Fred and James smiled at them from the Gryffindor table and Rose smiled back and then she saw Victoire standing next to the head boy and talking to him about something. The first years finally came to a halt near the Diaz and Professor Slughorn explained how the sorting worked. And finally started calling out names and Rose turned to Albus and said "I wonder what happened to Professor Longbottom"

"I don't know, he always said he'd never miss the sorting" Albus replied and turned to look at the staff table and pointed at the staff table and said "Look, aunt Hannah is right there" pointing at Hannah Abbott/Longbottom and continued "I saw Erica on the train sitting with James and Fred, I'm sure it's not a personal emergency"

"Maybe you should ask him when you see him" Rose suggested.

"I will" Albus whispered and turned towards Scorpius to talk to him.

By now 20 students were sorted, 7 into Ravenclaw, 5 into Hufflepuff, 5 into Slytherin and 3 into Gryffindor and all the Gyffindors had been boys so far and Professor Slughorn was well into the letter 'K' and moving onto 'L'

"Can Albus just walk to a professor and ask him where he has been?" Becky asked Rose

"You can if the professor is your godfather" Rose said and before Becky could say anything, great hall went suddenly quiet as Professor Slughorn called "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius walked on to the diaz and Rose thought he looked a bit nervous, but why did it matter right? Anyway he was going to end up in Slytherin like rest of his family.

The sorting hat seemed to take its sweet time for Malfoy and by the end his face was nearly red but finally the hat screamed "Gryffindor!"

For few seconds there was no clapping as everyone in the room seemed stunned that a Malfoy had been sorted into Gryffindor but Professor McGonagall started clapping and most of the school followed her lead.

A few minutes later, Al's name was called and he went up and almost immediately the hat screamed "Gryffindor!" and the Gryffindor table cheered like it had never before and Professor McGonagall had shush the Gryffindor table to continue the sorting.

Sorting continued and Gryffindor got 4 more students (all of them boys again) and finally it was Rose's turn as she heard Professor Slughorn say "Weasley, Rose"

Becky smiled at her and Rose walked towards the professor and when she sat down, he put the hat upon her head "Ah! Another Weasley!" the hat said.

"I remember sorting your father and your mother and your whole family for that matter"

 _'_ _Then you know which house to put me in' Rose thought_

"Of course, you are very intelligent and you would do well in Ravencalw but you also have courage and most of all pride" the hat paused for a second and Rose waited for it to speak again and the hat finally spoke "so better be GRYFFINDOR" and the Gryffindor table cheered again.

Rose walked down and towards the table to join so many of her cousins and all of her cousins at the table congratulated her and she even smiled at Scorpius when he congratulated her.

After one more name, Becky's name was called as Slughorn said "Williamson, Becky"

Rose prayed that Becky better be in Gryffindor, otherwise she'd be the only girl in Gryffindor in her year. But fortunately the hat screamed "Gryffindor!" after a few seconds.

Rose stood up and clapped and as Becky joined the table, Rose congratulated her smiling widely and finally two more names were called up and the sorting was finished as both of them turned out to be Hufflepuffs.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said "Students, I know we are all hungry and ready to eat, but before that I do have some announcements to make"

As the professor continued making her announcements, Rose looked around and she couldn't believe she was finally at Hogwarts.

 **I hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter and if you did leave a review and follow the story.**


End file.
